


月有阴晴I

by yuzhiwei



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzhiwei/pseuds/yuzhiwei
Summary: 四悲之一
Relationships: all叶
Kudos: 29





	月有阴晴I

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路！  
> 暗门子双性叶（看过四世同堂的都知道什么意思，不知道的请善用搜索引擎）  
> 有路人情节（后文）  
> 没什么逻辑就是爽爽就完了吗！

乔一帆落第了。

这事儿搁谁谁也开心不起来，从扬州千里迢迢赶来京城，最后还是没有抓住机会。他那阔绰的亲戚安慰了他好久，最后留下乔一帆让他在京城好好逛几天，放松一下心情，反正乔一帆现在还年轻，如此成绩已经很不错了，明年还有机会。

他可算是开了眼。扬州虽然也是个繁荣的城市，可天子脚下就是不一样，处处都透着点雍容华贵的气质。似乎连这里的人说的方言都带着圣旨的味道，乔一帆没几天就被带偏了，结果有点像是东施效颦，他自己都觉得自己的口音怪怪的。

他一连着逛了好几天，穷溜达，身上不带太多钱，走到一排小摊前也就是随便看看，偶尔买个新奇的小玩意儿送给他那未成年还不能出门的表妹。

三伏天已经过去，可这京城还是热的很，乔一帆逛了一上午，走出了市中心来到城郊，这里略微冷清也更老旧一些，他随便找了个客店走了进去。只有一桌男人坐在一起边喝酒边闲聊，连盘牛肉都没买，就整了两碟子花生米。

这里和他前几天去的醉春楼的确没法比，而且连个勤快的店小二都没有，乔一帆抬脚欲走。却看到柜台旁的帘子被人掀开，一个男人走了出来。

很妩媚。

这是乔一帆脑子里蹦出的第一个形容词，他自己回过神来都觉得荒唐。

怎么说呢，那男人的长相算不上惊艳，五官哪一个单拎出来也没什么令人大谈特谈的地方，稍微有些出挑的也就是左眼下那颗小小的泪痣，以及那一双下垂眼。可是加上那比常人更白的肌肤，有些轻薄又微微上挑的淡色的唇，乌黑的如黑水丸的眸子，让人觉得他看着你的每一眼都带着缱绻的风情，那颗泪痣此刻起到了画龙点睛的作用。乔一帆下意识地就将这位素未谋面的男人与他见过的所有秋娘歌女相比，却发现他见过的最漂亮的歌女，也没有面前这个穿着普普通通衣服的男人这种气质。

睫毛很长，无论是掀起眼眸看着你，还是垂眸躲开目光，都是很温顺的样子，那双眼睛.....

....像馆子里那些听话的妓....

乔一帆被自己吓到了，甚至不敢看这个男人。

“客官打尖儿还是住店？”

“给我来两盘牛肉和...一壶酒。”

乔一帆几乎是有些慌张的说出这些话，等到那男人转身回去才松了口气，找了个地方坐下，仍有些恍惚。

其实他才成年没几天，刚行加冠之礼，从未沾过杜康也对这东西没什么兴趣，但在刚刚，他突然就想试试了。

在他坐着发呆的当儿，旁边桌的一位男人凑了过来。

“兄弟，新来的？”

“嗯。”

“那儿人？”

“扬州。”

“扬州啊，那可是个好地方。”

‘’嗯。”乔一帆不是很想跟他说话，他觉得这男的可能是想蹭他的牛肉。

“认识刚才那男的吗？”

乔一帆摇摇头。

“他叫叶修。”

叶修。乔一帆细细咀嚼着这个名字，在心里记住了。他很奇怪这男人为什么要跟他说这些。

“知道他是谁吗。”男子做出神秘兮兮的样子。

“不就是这家店的掌柜吗。”

“当然不是这么简单。”

“难道还能是皇亲国戚？”

“如果是皇亲国戚，也不会落到这步田地。”

“为什么这么说？”乔一帆被勾起了兴趣。

“他啊，”那男的招招手，让他贴近点，乔一帆虽然不愿，但还是起身凑了过去。

“是个暗门子。”

“怎、怎么可能！”乔一帆几乎是还出这句话，他当然知道那三个字象征着什么。

“不信？不信哥哥今晚带你长长见识。”

这时候那叶修正把两盘牛肉端上来，还对着乔一帆笑了一下。

“今晚亥时，就在这店门口，来不来？”

乔一帆看着叶修转身回去掀起帘子的身影，那双手很白很漂亮，但只是在他眼前一闪，就整个人都消失了。

其实他在那大哥说完之后就相信了他的话，凭着直觉，只是他还是听见了自己说好的声音。

乔一帆莫名其妙的就脸红了。

月明星稀，乔一帆的心却跳个不停。那大哥带着他轻车熟路的偷溜了进去，也不知道是在哪找个狗洞，他白天都没注意到。俩人有些狼狈的到了客店后面，也就是叶修的住处，门口的院子连着前面的柜台，院子里堆着一些杂物，还有一个铁笼子里面关着只白兔，正好给他们俩提供了藏身之所。

那屋子亮着，屋子里的人还没睡，偶尔动一动，许是离这窗子有一定的距离，看的不是很清晰，但是乔一帆能听见声音。

“咱们要等吗？”

“嘘，一会就来了。”

话音刚落，墙头上就多了个身影，要不是那影子正好落在乔一帆眼前，他真的没有发现。

是个高手。

乔一帆悄悄抬眼，却惊得倒吸一口气，引得那人拿眼一扫，二人赶紧低下头去。

那人并未施与太多关注，微微一瞥就移开了目光，走到门前未发出半点声音，拿手指轻轻鼓捣一会，三两下叶修的门锁就开了。他推门走了进去，并未报备一声。

身旁的大哥颇有些恨铁不成钢的敲了下乔一帆的脑壳。“你怎么回事！”

乔一帆未答话，抬起头来继续看着窗户，那里变成了两个人。

借着月光的第一眼，他就认出了那男人的身份，因为自己前几天还读过他的文章。

新科状元，喻文州。

喻文州是世家子弟，从小诗书礼义挨个熏陶，长成了翩翩公子哥，在几个星期前的殿试中拔得头筹，深得皇上青睐，成了新科状元，据说还差点迎娶了公主。

而这位热乎乎的状元郎，在大半夜的翻到别人家中，看起来还不是第一次。

乔一帆内心震惊，耳朵也就没听清二人具体说了什么。就看着两人的身影很快贴得很近，似乎是在耳边嗫嚅了几句，接下来的声音便不是谈话声了。

而是让人面红耳赤的声音。

在窗外，乔一帆只能看见两人贴得极近，却听得见衣衫被剥落的声音。喻文州的个头更高些，叶修被他抵在床边，被对方揽着腰肢。从外衫到里衣，一件一件的，虽是盛夏，但从窗户渗进去的凉气还是让叶修微微发抖。衣料脱落勾勒出圆润的肩头，露出了那比正常男子更细的腰肢。

喻文州不知道掏出了个什么东西，窗子的面积有限，乔一帆只能分辨出他将手伸进了叶修身下。同时后者整个人被压在了窗户上，低喘声传进了窗外二人的耳朵里。在白天乔一帆就觉得这人的声音有磁性，却没想到娇喘起来像猫儿一般勾人的很。身边的大哥听了几声受不了这撩拨就回家找老婆去了，留下乔一帆一人。

屋子里的喻文州还继续着动作。他算是很温柔的一个，但那只揽着叶修的手却很有力，叶修试着挣脱了一下，分毫不动。

“非要在窗边吗。”他有些发抖，被冷的。

“不喜欢吗？”喻文州贴着他的耳朵说话，传来的温度与背后的凉气形成了对比，让叶修抖得更厉害了些。

他只是个卖的，哪有资格要求喻文州些什么。

“你喜欢就好。”

他这话说完，喻文州嘴角的笑意更甚，二人本就暧昧而危险的距离现在几乎没有了。

“你什么样子我都喜欢。”

叶修现在光裸着上身，亵裤也被褪下去一半，堪堪挂在膝盖上，喻文州却穿的严严实实，一只手沾了软膏深入他的的小口。

“已经湿了。”喻文州非要告诉他。

被刺入的感觉很熟悉，那里很快就接纳了两根手指，喻文州明明知道他的敏感点在哪里，却非要像第一次一样在那里故意摸索好半天。两根手指头自然满足不了叶修，只有他被逼的主动吻上去催促喻文州，后者才会开启下一步动作。

等到进入三根手指的时候，喻文州故意戳了戳叶修的G点，叶修猛地颤抖了几下，单薄的蝴蝶骨下像是有对要破出的翅膀，展翅而飞，喻文州将这翅膀抓在手里。加深了那一吻。另一只手沾满了叶修流出了情液，去抚摸对方的身体，从软软的耳垂，到仿佛盛着水的腰窝，再到那像一对成熟的水蜜桃一般微微摇晃着的臀部，喻文州抓着哪里的软肉一个劲的揉搓。他把叶修吻得快要窒息时才放开，随即又叼住了对方的下巴，一路向下，在锁骨那里留下几个深红色吮吸的印子。喻文州又半蹲着，含住了叶修的乳头。

“轻点....”

“都说双儿这里也会有奶水，叶修你怎么没有啊。”

“我、我.....啊！...我哪里知道.....喻文州你轻点咬。”

“我也想喝叶修的奶。”

他用力的吮吸了几下，自然是什么都没有，却换来了叶修几声扬起的呻吟，忍不住轻轻拽住了喻文州了头发，可他不敢用力，轻轻地扯几下反而像是在调情。喻文州叼着乳头往外吸，叶修跟着他的动作，反而像是把自己的胸往对方嘴里送。

直到那两个乳头都红肿充血了，喻文州才放开，将脸埋进叶修软软的肚子里，抬头还不忘说一句，“叶修真是热情，那就先满足你好了。”

说完，他蹲了下来，将头埋进了叶修的腿间。那隐秘的地方比身体其他地方更加白皙，像是上好的羊脂玉，一碰即碎般。喻文州最喜欢在这里留下印子，一连着好几天都消不掉，让他有种这个男人完完全全属于自己了的感觉。

喻文州将哪里的嫩肉衔在嘴里，一点一点地扩大面积，叶修不是第一次，但还是被刺激的流了眼泪，抓着喻文州头发的手也没松开，轻轻地按着，倒像是他主动一般。

喻文州啃了半天，叶修已经被开拓的后面更觉得空虚，不断地流出液体。叶修轻轻扭动着，更感觉到那里的泥泞不堪。也许是喻文州刚才的药膏有催情的作用，叶修感觉有些燥热，整个人也变成了嫩粉色，脸红扑扑的，眼眸里盛满了水色，在暖黄的烛光下荡漾着。

“你、你快点。”

“叫声郎君就从了你。”

“郎君...”叶修有些声音不稳。

“叫哥哥。”

“哥哥.....”

“再叫声夫君。”

“夫君....”叶修的声音抖得更厉害，“夫君你是不是不行啊...现在换人也可以.....啊！”

叶修的声音被迫停止了，喻文州已经离开了他那遍布吻痕的腿根，迅速地扯下了自己的裤子，露出了早已抬头的性器。喻文州看着一个斯斯文文的公子哥，那玩意却是狰狞又吓人得很。他温柔却又不容置疑地按下叶修的头，“先舔一舔，免得等会你疼。”

叶修翻着白眼接受了这番好意，认命地将那丑陋的东西含进嘴里。叶修的喉咙浅，很容易就顶到了头。喻文州却还留了一段在外面，他又往前顶了顶，把叶修的头往自己的胯间按。

“舔舔。”

叶修的嘴早就已经被撑起来了，他觉得自己快要窒息，但也不得不照做。灵巧柔软的舌头舔上火热的性器，叶修的腮帮子都在疼，费劲的进行了几下，喻文州终于肯放过他，在他嘴里释放了出来，叶修被呛到咳嗽，连着满嘴的白浊，有些狼狈的咽下去。

喻文州半抱起叶修，将他压在窗户上。叶修这会不敢说对方不行了，因为那巨物又挺立了起来，并对准了他的下体。喻文州咬住叶修的脸，同时下身一挺，就进入了那个销魂的洞口，迅速挺腰动作起来。

也许是因为比正常男人多了个口，叶修的男性器官不好使，从来没赢过。此刻二人的身体紧紧贴合着，叶修的身体微凉，喻文州却热得很，像是要把叶修灼伤。叶修的嘴浅，花穴却深得很，将喻文州的性器整个吃了进去，喻文州紧紧抱着他，下身不断挞伐进攻着，直让叶修的城池一个个沦陷，最后缴械投降，呻吟声不断，和肉体碰撞声混在一起，更增添一丝暧昧。

喻文州很快就又摸到了叶修的敏感点，狠狠地一顶，叶修瞬间绷直了身子，甚至还忍不住咬了喻文州一口。

喻文州不生气，“你怎么还这么敏感？”话说得温柔，下身的动作却一点也不温柔。叶修的穴口已经被操肿了，药膏混着淫液顺着喻文州抽出的动作流出来一点，显得更加淫靡。叶修的双臀比一般人更翘，很丰满，又白，像是能揉出水来，此刻那里除了喻文州用手掐出来的红痕，还带着两人交媾产生的白色液体，喻文州撞的狠了，臀峰还抖个不停。淫液也越流越多，几乎快要被喻文州打成泡沫，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，听的叶修更加面红耳赤。

喻文州每一次的深入，都像是要了他的命。叶修的双腿被抬起，腰臀抵在窗户上，又半挂在喻文州身上，这样的姿势让他不得不用双手抱住喻文州，却方便了后者的深入。

疯狂的交合持续了快一个时辰，夹得叶修腿都酸了，喻文州才释放了一次。

叶修感受到精液冲进他的身体里，一股一股的，知道他感觉自己的腹中有了饱胀感，喻文州才停下。

却没出去。

“爽吗？”

“爽。”叶修嗓子已经喊哑了，他感觉到喻文州退出去的动作，精液顺着腿根滑下。

“那就再来一次。”

说完，叶修就感觉到那东西再次精神饱满的开始了冲锋，他张口哀叫了一声，剩余的全都变成了呻吟。和那交媾的声音一起，勾勒出这个淫靡的夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 我虚了...  
> 喜欢别忘了回去点颗小心心❤


End file.
